


Adapt, Overcome

by SockPet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Survivor Guilt, Tea, Vegetables, shiekah link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Link eats greens and drinks some tea
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 24





	Adapt, Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 6:40am by the time of publishing this and im tired of rereading this to make sure itnmakes sense take it. pleas. im beging

_chew....chew...chew.._.

Forcefully swallowing the mush that was healthy in the vegetable category he closes his eyes.

Eating hasnt gotten any easier.

Waking in the shrine was something of a long nights rest to him.   
While Hyrule burned and became desolated. People young and old, rich and poor, dying by the mechanical whirs and growls of the wildlife that grew more prominent. While everyone he knew and loved died. He and Zelda, if pushing aside the fear she was just a powerful ghost were temporarily forgotten, were the only two from one hundred years ago.

He, had lived, when he shouldve died.   
He shouldnt be alive.

He wouldve preferred death, over the isolation, the constant reminders that he failed at the one thing he was destined to do. The reminder, that Zelda is still in pain, at this very second.

Taking another softened herb, he begins chewing.

He had his memories still intact. Albiet, a little scattered and a few missing blanks. He was the son of a high ranked royal guard, and a shiekah woman, who died at the time of his birth. He pulled the sword and started his rigorous training in the guard. Cutting his playtime and childhood short.

_chew...chew....chew..._

His personal shiekah training with Impa had helped better him in stealth and swiftness. Sharpness in attention, detail, sounds, and spotting other shiekah hidden in plain sight. Or the shadows.  
Efficiently eliminating an enemy in a multitude of methods. Showing the enemy no mercy, if its the princess who he must protect.

_swallow..._

He had saved the princess with a potlid. The final straw for the King to fully acknowledge his potential and experience, added to other brave and courage acts he had done beforehand. Then he was assigned, to the royal gaurd, dubbed the princess' personal guard.

Taking some river water, he makes to boil it. Taking flint he'd found and setting the wood under the fire alight, with his small knife.

He was well versed in survival knowledge. Most to all the guards were. 

He just had more experience first hand. His minimal amount of childhood was spent in the wilds. Camping and hunting with his father when he was off duty.   
Climbing and swimming. Collecting shells and bugs. Discovering under...unfortunate circumstances, which bugs bit and which held enough nourishment. Father taught him which herbs were poisonous, which were safe to eat. Which can be used as agents to help stomach aches, which can aid in spiking a drink.

He pours some boiled water into a cup. Tea it is.

  
He knew his body still needed adjusting. Nibbling on fruits, nuts, and hyrule herb was a challenge as it is.   
He got tired quickly. Running out of breath so fast, it wouldve made him cringe if he were still in the guard. He wasn't in fighting condition. Nor was he in condition to fight Ganon.

He needed time to rest and recollect himself. Strengthen and refocus.

He was weak, scatterbrained, and most definitely lacking the grace he had had years ago.

Preparing tea leaves, his mind drifts.

He can say for certain now he's much more at ease.   
Thinking of it, no one would really know who he was. It had been one hundred years. No one from old or...from his time, would _truly_ know who he was. Maybe they told of him as a legend, or a bedtime story.

Written as the hero who fell...

  
Tapping his fingers against the warm cup, he allows the sensation to distract him.   
He was always like this. 

Spiraling, into a dark cavern he would struggle to come out of. 

A knight was only really given a definite fate.  
That is, until he was assigned as the Princess's knight.

Ahh...the princess.

Stubborn as an ass, that one.

  
She was still his Zelda though.

Aside from being a princess, Zelda was who he truly admired. Silently encouraged. 

Hid his feelings in face of duty.

  
There was no time for feelings or love.

Only war and a prophecy to live up to. An eminent threat looming over the lands of Hyrule. 

If he gave in to his feelings, Hyrule would have come to complete ruin.

But he didnt. And Hyrule was still in shambles.

He tried to take her to Kakoriko. The safest place he knew. She would be able to hold them off while he fought in the front row. He would keep her safe. As much as oath and personal reason allowed.

But they never made it.

  
He had failed.

The phrase just wouldnt leave well enough alone.   
No matter how hard he trained. How dedicated he was to help his princess unluck her powers, even when the King himself forbade it. How long his princess would pray and have her faith crushed each and every time. How focused they both were to better themselves with the cards they were given and yet,

they still lost.

  
And it was his job to start from the ground up, and fight for more than just the princess and a Hylian Kingdom.

Sipping his cooled tea, his eyes sweep the area.

He needs to keep going soon. 

He can't afford another break like this for another few months.

He has a land to save. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a series in which Link remembers and we just follow along as he goes through the motions to defeat Ganon once and for all?
> 
> interaction ideas for linked universe just from that question alone, woA
> 
> comments and criticism is appreciated!  
> instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
